Hope we will meet again someday
by Seishan
Summary: Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak ia memulai pengejarannya terhadap Kurohige. Sebelumnya, ia sudah bertemu dengan Luffy, adiknya. Kali ini?


**Ace and Sabo**

WARNING : Character possible OOC, typo(s), and other mistake in this ff

One Piece is Eiichiro Oda's

and this story is mine.

.

.

.

.

Hidup tidak semudah membalikkan lembar halaman buku, itulah yang dipikirkan Ace saat ini. Sudah sekian hari berlalu sejak pencariannya terhadap pengkhianat yang kabur dari kapal Shirohige itu. Ia berkeliling meladeni semua isu-isu yang berhubungan dengan 'Kurohige', nama orang yang benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan olehnya. Orang yang sudah membunuh teman baiknya, Thatch, untuk mencuri buah iblis dari tangannya. Pengkhianat brengsek yang sudah menodai nama _Oyaji_ -nya.

Tapi setidaknya, ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan adiknya yang sudah 3 tahun tidak ia jumpai, Selagi mencari informasi. Walaupun yang ia dapat itu hanya kabar burung, ia tidak menyesal datang ke Alabasta. Melihat adik satu-satunya tersebut sudah menjadi kapten bajak lautnya sendiri, baik melihat rekan-rekannya yang sangat bisa diandalkan. Kini hatinya sudah lega. Ia tidak perlu khawatir pada Luffy lagi, sepertinya.

Beberapa hari setelah perpisahan dengan Luffy, ia masih terus berkeliling mencari orang yang selalu membayangi mimpi buruknya. Tentu ia tidak akan berhenti. Tidak, sebelum ia dapat mengalahkan orang itu dengan tangannya sendiri dan membawanya ke hadapan Oyaji. Dia yang sudah menghancurkan segalanya. Dia harus diperingati, oleh Komandannya sendiri, yaitu Ace. Ace merasa sangat bertanggung jawab tentang masalah ini. Karena itulah tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung saja mencari Kurohige walaupun seisi kapal melarangnya.

Sekali lagi, ia tidak menyesal. Ia tidak menyesal mengikuti kabar-kabar yang tidak jelas kebenarannya. Siapa tahu saja, ia beruntung 'kan?

Ia tiba di suatu pulau, yang entah apa namanya. Tentu saja setelah sampai, ia harus mengisi perutnya dulu di tempat makan. Selagi mengisi perut, kau bisa mencari informasi disana, lagipula.

Suasana ramai dan rusuh, seperti tempat makan kebanyakan. Tentu saja, itu wajar. Ia sudah terbiasa mengabaikan mereka semua. Baik yang membicarakannya, atau yang berbisik-bisik dibelakangnya. Ia menyadarinya, namun hanya malas menanggapinya-- hingga suara seorang perempuan meleburkan lamunannya.

"Sabo-kun!'' Bentak perempuan tersebut, membanting meja dibelakang Ace cukup keras. Ia sadar kalau apa yang dilakukannya barusan menarik perhatian. Lantas ia kembali duduk, lalu menikmati hidangannya lagi selagi berbisik dengan orang di depannya.

Sabo, nama yang tidak asing ditelinga Ace. Nama yang sangat ia rindukan, nama yang tidak dapat ia hilangkan dari benaknya. Ya, nama saudaranya yang sudah mati saat umurnya masih belia dikala itu.

Ace melirik mereka, memperhatikan orang dengan pipa yang ia sangkutkan dipunggungnya, sebagai senjata? Matanya menelusuri dari atas hingga bawah, secara diam-diam. Ia memakai topi hitam panjang dengan kacamata yang digantung, rambutnya yang pirang dan agak ikal, gaya berpakaiannya, dan tak lupa pipa yang ada di punggungnya.

Ace terdiam, itu benar-benar Sabo 'kan? Tidak salah lagi, dari topi, rambutnya, pipa, dan bahkan cara berpakaiannya. Walaupun di wajahnya terdapat luka yang cukup besar, ia yakin, Kalau itu adalah Sabo-nya. Sabo saudaranya, bersama dengan Luffy, yang selalu bermain bersamanya saat kecil dulu.

Pria tersebut berdiri setelah menyudahi acara makan-makannya. Ia menghela nafasnya selagi keluar dari tempat makan tersebut, diikuti oleh gadis yang sempat menarik perhatian beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Ace reflek berdiri, meninggalkan makanannya begitu saja, mengejar pria tadi. Ia menepuk bahunya, wajahnya senang. "Oi, Sabo.''

Pria tersebut menoleh, melihat Ace dalam diam. Begitu pula perempuan disampingnya.

Ace tidak dapat menahan air matanya, senang. Ia mengeluarkan sedikit, lalu tangannya langsung dengan sigap mengelap air matanya tersebut. Karena itu akan memalukan 'kan? Sabo pasti akan menertawainya.

"Um..'' ia menggarukkan pipinya, wajahnya bingung, ''Siapa, ya?''

Ace terdiam, lalu menatapnya tidak percaya, ''Jangan bercanda, Sabo. Aku Ace, kau tidak ingat?''

Sabo terdiam, menatapnya semakin heran, ''Ace?..''

Tidak mungkin Sabo melupakannya 'kan? Apakah waktu mereka saat hidup bersama dulu sebegitu tidak pentingnya sampai ia melupakannya? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.

Ace melirik luka di sisi wajahnya, termenung. Kalau begitu, ia hilang ingatan. Tidak ada yang dapat menjelaskannya lagi selain luka besar diwajahnya tersebut. Pasti saat pengeboman itu, ia terluka parah. Lalu seseorang menolongnya, dan ia berhasil bertahan hidup dari lukanya tersebut, tapi ingatannya hilang.

Sabo semakin kebingungan karena Ace hanya diam saja. "Kau mengenalku sebelumnya?..''

Ace menghela nafasnya, ''Maaf..'' tersenyum ke arahnya, ''Sepertinya aku salah orang.'' Ia menggarukan pipinya.

Sabo terdiam. Perempuan disampingnya hanya memperhatikan sejak tadi. Wajah orang yang menyapa temannya, dia mengenalnya. Komandan divisi 2 Armada besar Bajak Laut Shirohige, Portgas D. Ace. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Ia sangat terkenal. Kecuali orang disampingnya, yang begitu cuek dengan berita di koran sejak dulu.

"Maaf menghentikanmu saat kau ingin pergi, aku permisi.'' Senyumannya masih ia pampangkan sejak tadi. Ia melambai, lalu berbalik meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Sabo bahkan belum sempat berkata-kata, namun Ace sudah hilang dari sana begitu cepat.

Perempuan disamping Sabo berjalan mendahuluinya, ''Ayo kita cepat kembali. Kalau tidak, nanti kita bisa terlambat.''

Sabo mengikutinya, entah melamun atau tidak, jawabannya spontan, '' _Aah..'_ '

.

.

Ia sudah kenyang, sudah pula puas. Memang ia tidak mendapat informasi apapun tentang Kurohige di tempat ini, tapi ia tidak menyesal. Siapa yang tidak senang bila bisa menemui saudaranya, yang dulu bahkan dianggap sudah mati?

Ace tersenyum, sedikit air mata keluar dari matanya. Ia menatap langit, memikirkan saudaranya yang baru ia temui. Syukurlah kalau dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dan melegakan selain saudaranya yang satu itu ternyata masih hidup, lalu hidup bebas di lautan sekarang. Tidak ingat tentangnya pun tidak masalah. Ace yakin, suatu saat pasti Sabo akan mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Lalu mereka akan bereuni setelah sekian lamanya dan membicarakan banyak hal setelah itu.

Ia menyeringai. Kini tujuannya untuk hidup lebih lama menjadi semakin kuat. Yaitu untuk menunggu Sabo mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Ia pasti akan menunggunya. Pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu, peperangan besar antara Angkatan Laut dan Armada besar Bajak Laut Shirohige di Marineford sudah berlalu. Kini koran dipenuhi oleh berita tersebut.

Begitu pula di tempat Sabo. Markas Pasukan Revolusi, Baltigo. Tak lama ia baru sampai di sana setelah menyelesaikan misinya, ruangan ricuh membicarakan tentang perang tersebut. Tentu saja Sabo menjadi penasaran tentang isi beritanya 'bukan? Sesekali mengecek koran tidak ada salahnya.

Itu pikirannya sebelumnya. Kini keringat mengucur diseluruh tubuhnya, matanya membulat sempurna, ia menatap koran syok. Matanya hanya tertuju pada satu foto. Foto dari mendiang Portgas D. Ace. Orang yang ia temui dan menyapanya di pulau beberapa minggu lalu. Dan, saudaranya. Kenapa ia bisa melupakannya? Kenapa saat Ace menyapanya dan bertemu dengannya, Sabo bisa tidak ingat? Kenapa dia baru ingat sekarang? Setelah Ace sudah benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini?

Itu benar, orang yang menyapanya beberapa minggu lalu, orang yang selalu muncul di koran selama ini, yang tidak pernah ia pedulikan, itu bukanlah seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Itu adalah saudaranya.

"AARRGHHH!!!!" Sabo berteriak frustasi, menangis. Tidak dapat mencerna semuanya sekaligus. Sedih, sakit, sesak, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Keseimbangannya mulai hilang. Perlahan, tubuhnya jatuh ke belakang. Orang-orang disekitar menatapnya khawatir dan segera membantunya.

Itulah kejadian terakhir yang Sabo ingat, sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Heiyo, aku update ff gabut lagi yee

entah kenapa kalau gabut saya maso hahahah :''))

sebenernya pengen buat fluff lagi buat pair yang satu ini, tapi apa daya malah kepikiran yang begini hahahah /sedih

Aku ada rencana mau buat Kingdom!AU setelah ini... pairnya AceSabo dan LawLu. tapi pair utama AceSabo. kalau banyak yang tertarik aku buat. kalau enggak yaudah /eh

Thanks for reading anyway :)


End file.
